The Lost Guardian
by draco hawke
Summary: hey guys this is my first story but will be not as promised it is mainly struggle and rise of ash. he might not be paired with dawn
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Draco Hawke here. This happens to be my first fic so GO EASY ON ME….

Also any reviews are appreciable so here we go

PROLOGUE

A lady was quietly getting dressed but had no expression on her face. She was sitting in her house in a small town, not developed as a city but was more like a modern village. No roads forests around it through which cold , not ice cold , but the one in which one could get lost to see natures beauty and had sea on one side. Occasionally a magikarp would jump out of the water but the water itself was still like a mirror lying on ground. It was a typical place one would take his loved to enjoy and see a beautiful sunset or sunrise.

The town itself contained small wooden houses but a distinct large building stood on top of a hill and had a very large, and by very large, I really mean very large backyard area which consisted of grassland, forest, lake and rocky reign in it, a perfect place for pokemon to live where everyone would always see happy pokemon living a peaceful and royal life. That place was none other than the famous oak ranch. People would believe to see that place always open and filled with people working who dedicated their life to pokemon but today was no such case as there was no light, no sign of movement there. Even the pokemon were quiet as if they didn't exist.

Well coming back the women was nearly 41 years old but by her looks she was in her twenties and this quite observed by the people she knew. But in reality after what happened 8 years ago she wasn't the same cheerful woman she was known to be she was after all like a lifeless puppet who never showed the expression other than it was made with. Her expression was full of remorse and gone was a look of happiness in her eyes. What even surprised most of them was that she chose to become a pokemon trainer after what happened 8 years ago. She thought maybe that she might get something on him. At least this is what she thought but nothing came to her. '_pika pika chu' _. She was taken out of her trance by him, the very first pokemon that he got.

'_pika pika' (they're waiting for _you).

"Ok" was ever that came out of her mouth.

She got out of her room and followed Pikachu downstairs

"Surprise" came a shout from visitors nearly 40 of them "happy birthday"

She just faked her smile and said in a barely audible voice "thank you".

Everyone rushed forward and congratulated her on her reaching of top 4 in recent league.

She just smiled and nodded her head. She looked at the visitors and she recognised them all they were of course his friends. They did this every year ever since he had left just to cheer her up. She tried to avoid talking about it but it was impossible to avoid it

"You have to let go of what happened years back Delia" professor oak said. While everyone just nodded and agreed with him. They were Brock and Lucy and his whole family, Gary and Zoe, misty and her sisters, dawn and her mom and Kenny, May and her family, iris and Cilan and some assistants of prof. oak. She just turned her face away and said "thank you for coming all of you I appreciate it very much but I'm tired so I would like to go and have some time alone. You all are welcome to stay here as long as you want to stay here".

As soon as she turned she could hear whispers but couldn't make them out.

"Remind me why are we here at that loser's house again" dawn said

"It's because of my gramps" said Gary

Truth was he gathered all these people so as to help Delia as he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes and it had nothing to do with that sore loser anyway.

They all were waiting for Delia to get out of eye range so they could leave but the main door opened and a very old looking guy perhaps in his hundreds or even older came in

"Well, well looks like we have some party going around here" said the old man

"Hello Mr. Goodshow what brings you here" said Gary

"I came to congratulate mrs. Ketchum and wanted meet all the trainers here"he replied

Delia turned around and came back and stood with all others.

"As I was saying that I come with a proposal for trainers Delia, Gary, Zoe, Max, May, Norman, Kenny, Brock and Misty" he handed them a letter with their name as he announced their names "I would like to invite you all exceptional trainers to our newest league 'THE MASTERS LEAGUE' where you would compete the toughest trainers in the world" he let it all slowly sink into them. Before they could speak he said "all the information has been given in the letter and I would be waiting for your replies.

As he turned to go all of them cheered and Gary said "we would join sir"

He was about to leave when he heard her speak "Mr. goodshow"

'Oh here she goes again about that loser ' all of them thought.

"Yes" he inquired Delia

"Will my son be there" she asked

Mr. goodshow opened the door and said while leaving "maybe ash Ketchum might show up".

so guys i hope you liked chapter 1 please review and i'll try and get chapter 2 as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2 : the comeback

Hey guys I'm back. This chapter 1 of my story and I hope you all enjoy it.

ASH-22  
CYNTHIA-26  
DELIA-42

"Speech"  
'_telepathy'  
_normal talk

_Somewhere on a hidden island,_

A well built person of height nearly 6'10" seems to be meditating. He can be seen meditating on a rock with 10 knives surrounding it, each having a strange coloured crystal on their top. A staff also resided on his side with a crystal on top with four metal bars sharpened at the end and were joined so it looked like the crystal was encaged between them

'_Master, are you alright' _a voice said inside of his head.

'_Yes, I'm fine Meowth' _replied the man.

'_You are thinking about that day again, aren't ya' meowth_ asked

'_Well, you know me' _the man replied

'_You need to let it go master ash' _Meowth said

'_After what they did, _you_ know I can never let it go' _ash replied

The young trainer who sat there was none other than ash ketchum or should I say the lost one.

He sighed and just started to remember the incident 8 years ago

**8 years ago**

"Looks like we lost another one buddy" ash said sighing. He again lost in semi-finals of unova league.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said

"Oh well you are right. No need to look at the past. We'll train and surely become the best." ash replied.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said while nodding

"Yeah, let's give mom a surprise by coming back" ash said and started running towards his home

As soon as he reached his home he went to open the door but stopped as soon as he heard people talking. He went near the window and saw all his friends sitting and having a talk.

"I can't believe he lost another one" brock exclaimed

"Yeah, that is why I called you all here" delia said "you see, I know ash is a good trainer but he hasn't won any major leagues yet. I know he is a good trainer but there are many better than him and they all only grow stronger he will never defeat them"

Ash was truly shocked by what his mother just said.

"I have already contacted my old friends and have found a job for ash" she went on "I need your help to make him realize and give up his childish dream"

"We'll be more than happy to help you delia" replied professor oak

"He is really a child who knows nothing at all" iris said

"The truth is like paul said he is pathetic" Kenny said and all of them agreed

Ash was so angry that he didn't realize that his aura had expanded. He was about to leave when he felt that he could sense their emotions. This is when he became angrier that he could feel truthfulness in their words. He could even see what they really thought about him as he turned to leave he suddenly felt a change in aura then he noticed that two of the people didn't think the same way. He couldn't even believe it that who those two were.

He went to professor oak's lab and took all his Pokémon's pokeballs and went into the forest and saw bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur please bring all my pokemon here" he said

Bulbasaur could see that his trainer was very angry. He immediately went and gathered all his pokemon.

"Listen everyone and I need you to listen very carefully." He said "We have been betrayed by our own family" then he told them what had happened.

All his pokemon wanted to go and take care of those traitors but ash stopped them and said in an emotionless voice.

"Before you all make any decisions I would like to tell you all something" he said "I plan on to leave and train. Anyone of you can with me but be warned, this training will be not easy and you should all see my truth first"

All his pokemon became confused that what was he gonna do?

"I have hidden this from all of you and will show you that why your trainer is different" he said his voice turning more and more demonic as he said each word. And then he did it.

.

.

.

.

Whatever happened back there all his pokemon were terrified. They were terrified of him. Some even tried to run but he stopped them.

"As I said I'm different. Now that you have seen me let me ask you who want s to join me" he said bluntly

"I give you free choice, I'll release anyone and everyone of you if you desire that" he continued

His pokemon were too scared to even come close to him. Even Pikachu had run off when he transformed. Just then a large pokemon came in front of ash and sat beside him. The others couldn't believe that charizard had chosen to stay with ash.

Ash just looked towards charizard and turned back to his pokemon. Just then Pikachu came and asked ash to release him. Now the pokemon were even more surprised. "Alright" he just said recalling Pikachu and releasing him. Though in shock all his other pokemon even his oldest ones like bulbasaur and even bayleef chose to leave silently tears flowed down his cheeks after he released his pokemon one after another. At last only charizard stood beside ash and a whole group of pokemon stood on the other side.

Unknown to them team rocket saw the while show. They were scared like the pokemon but like it is said team rocket is team rocket they came out

"Hey you guys" Jessie spoke to the pokemon "if you don't wanna go with the twerp you can come with us"

"ya it's better this way isn't it" James said

Meowth just silently came forward and sat beside ash.

All of them were bewildered at what had happened

"Meowth you wanna go with me" ash asked. Meowth just nodded his head

"How can I trust you?" ash asked

"You know twerp, I know how it feels to be betrayed by loved ones and to prove myself" Meowth touched an unused pokeball and let himself get captured.

Ash released Meowth out his pokeball "well it looks like I have to say, welcome to the team Meowth"

Jessie and James just stood there with their mouths hanging.

"Alright Meowth, I have your first assignment as my team member" ash said taking out a piece of paper. "Take this to my house and give it to the traitors"

Without any word Meowth took the paper and signalled all of ash's released pokemon to follow him

"Meowth don't you wanna say something to Jessie and James too?" ash asked

Meowth sighed and turned towards them "I'm sorry I'm leaving you guys but today I have come to realize that we are really no criminals" he said "please think about it and do something better with your life" he said

"Meowth you know we want to but we hold debts" James said

"If you really want to improve then I'll clear away your debts" ash said

Both Jessie and James were startled by this

"But why would you do this? All we have ever done is make your life miserable" Jessie said

"Well to be truthful I never saw you guys as threat and sympathised you" he said "I even knew that you guys were never bad but only just got on the wrong path" he said

"Here take this" ash said handing them a credit card "I have 100000 pokedollars in it" he told them

They couldn't believe what he just said

"Where did you get that much of dough?" they both asked

"Well my mother kept sending me money and I had traitors with me on my journey and usually they paid" he said "besides I never needed money except for my Pokémon's food" he told them

They couldn't believe what he did for them even after the things they had done to him. Silently nodding and thanking him they said good bye and hugged Meowth "you deserve such trainer Meowth we will always remember him and his kindness"

"You know take my pokemon and Meowth to my house and after he gives them the note go away but don't tell them what happened here" ash said

They nodded and said the pokemon to follow them. The pokemon couldn't just process what all happened there but unknowingly started to follow team rocket

They reached ash's house and went inside. The traitors were waiting for ash. As soon as they heard the door open they thought it was ash but became startled seeing team rocket

"What are you…." Kenny was stopped there as he was slapped by Jessie. She went on to beat him and was swearing to do the same with everyone present there but James stopped her

"They aren't worth it jes" he said

Meowth came forward but didn't say anything. He went over to Gary and gave the note to him and signalled to see outside

What Gary saw he couldn't explain? All of ash's pokemon were out there

"Read it in front of everyone and goodbye twerp. Just pray we never meet again and he's dead" Meowth said and went towards the forest. He really didn't know where ash was but was able to make his way to him. He was already seated on charizard's back and motioned him to do the same. As soon as he got on charizard's back they flew away.

With traitors

They were surprised. Meowth just left and other two went in separate direction from Meowth

Gary opened the note and started reading as soon as all of them gathered around ash's pokemon

_I will get straight to the point. I heard you all talking with my mom and couldn't believe what you guys thought about me. Well I don't blame you all but I make it very clear that no one of you should ever try to even think about me as it will be waste of energy of your mind don't try to find me as you will never be able to. Thought you were all friends and family but I can't do anything about this so remember you all never even knew me and its better you remember it that way. Also if any of my pokemon return with this note that means they have been released and are no longer my pokemon. By the time you get this note I would have left this life behind to start a new life and even if you don't get my message here it is __**I am dead for this world**_

_Ash ketchum_

_Ps – garry and paul you two are weaker than I thought and you know the reason why I wrote this_

Ash's mother just started to cry and fainted. All the others paled but most surprising were reactions of paul and gary they looked towards each other and started laughing but tears streamed down their faces. When everybody asked later on why did they react like this they just wouldn't answer.

_**End flashback**_

He just sighed and looked at his team. All of them were battling and training, but suddenly they all stopped and turned their gazes towards the sky.

"It's alright. If I'm not wrong I know who that is" ash said his pokemon. Suddenly a pigeot came out of the fog surrounding the island and fell in front of ash. He just sighed and took out the letter that was attached to its legs

He opened it and started to read

'Red Satoshi'

I'm happy to inform you that you have been invited to the master's league in which top trainer's from around the world are going to take part. We hope you will join us. It would be an honour.

Pokemon league committee

P.s – it was very difficult to find you ash had to bribe lots of people to get to you. All your traitors will be coming too and there is someone who longs to meet you

'charles goodshow'

.

.

.

.

.

"Charizard pick up that pigeot and take it to pokemon centre and come back fast we are going out its time for the lost one to come back" ash said

Charizard picked pigeot and went into the fog. Ash turned to his other pokemon

"It's time my friends we will shake this world" all his pokemon roared

"Meowth you for now will be my signature pokemon" ash said to Meowth

"It will be an honour" Meowth said

As soon as charizard returned ash got his staff and put the knives around his belt where a trainer would normally put his pokeballs and sat on his back.

"Let's go" ash said and with an almighty roar charizard took off.

So guys I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Please review

So Draco Hawke signing off.


	3. Chapter 3 the journey begins again

Hey guys, Draco Hawke's back.

As for mark's review ash's team is a surprise. You have seen meowth and charizard and I'm sorry you won't see ash's pokemon soon. Though I have the team decided it is a nice surprise. Also ash's pokemon have been made quite strong so he doesn't has their use yet.

So anyway on with the fanfic

"Normal speech"

"Reporter_"_

'_Telepathy'_

"**Referee"**

**THE JOURNY BEGINS AGAIN**

A person generally resting in ones balcony or lying down on ground enjoying the sun and quietness of pewter city. Though this city had a gym not many came to fight except for those who just started their journey. But this was not the scene now. Due to the reason of the recent announcement of league one month after another starting from kanto then jhoto, hoenn, sinnoh, unova, and at last kalos had created quite a stir. President goodshow himself ordered it so he could recognize potential candidates for pokemon master's league.

Now pewter gym wasn't one which was on spotlight but due the announcement many strong trainers came to reclaim their badges and every gym now had a commentator/reporter from a tv company which showed live gym battles. Also the gym standards had grown quite a lot as they were using their most experienced pokemon. But this did not faze our lost one. He was quite sure that meowth was more than enough for gyms though he was worried as it was meowth's first gym battle.

He silently recalled charizard into his octagonal shaped emerald placed his knives which was orange in colour but had a tinge of blackish green coming from between. He started walking from outskirts of the city towards the gym. When near he could hear quite some cheers from inside. He silently made to the challenger's area from where he saw an ongoing battle.

"Onix use slam" Forrest commanded to the large rock type snake

"Try and doge it swampert" he cried desperately but swampert was too weak to dodge. And onix slammed its tail on swampert who was knocked out.

"**And swampert is unable to battle. Since the challenger is out of usable pokemon gym leader Forrest wins."**

The challenger quietly recalled his swampert and quickly scurried away.

"This is the third challenger today who lost to gym leader Forrest. Is there no one who can manage to defeat him" the reporter exclaimed?

"The next challenger please" came a voice. Ash knew this voice to well it was one of the traitors Brock

Nobody moved forward to challenge the leader as they had been devastated by how Forrest defeated his challengers.

"Looks like nobody has the guts to face my brother" Brock exclaimed.

"You sound too sure of him." Ash's voice could be heard but he stood in shadows

And he started to walk towards the field and managed to create a thud sound by his stick with his steps. His face was hidden by his hat. He had worn the same outfit as sir arron but his one was made of dark violet almost black themed dress and no one could see his face. Everyone in gym felt an ….what was it …oh, yeah it was fear as dark aura raised from the 6'4"(I'm sorry I mentioned him 6'10" in last chapter but that is really way too big for ash) trainer who had knives with stones sticking out of knives and everyone felt he was walking dead.

Brock composed himself and said "yes I have faith in my whole family who has been running this gym for more than three generations"

"So I've heard that you are the most experienced in your family and fight tough pokemon trainers personally" ash said

"Yeah that is true" Brock said with pride

Ash just smirked at Brock showing pride 'let's see where his pride ends after this battle'

"Alright I challenge you to a battle and keep any no. of pokemon you want" ash said

Though Brock would have laughed at the challenger for his crazy request he didn't know ….. something about this person didn't rub him right. He always spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Alright I except your challenge and let it be 6-6 battle" Brock said

"At last we have another stupid challenger who will provide us with quite amusing battle" reporter stated and all the audience laughed and booed the mystery challenger.

Brock just smiled as he got into trainer box and stated "let's get this over with quick, onix I choose you" and the large snake pokemon took his place in gym and roared his name

Ash just silently pulled out one his knives which had an octagonal ruby of white colour and held it upside down and threw it on the field "may the aura guide you"

As soon as the knife implanted on ground it began to shake and a beam shot towards the field and it solidified to form a meowth.

Everyone at the stadium just couldn't believe what had happened in front of them. What surprised them more as the knife shot from field too ash's hand itself.

Ash just looked towards the referee and sighed "ahem" this caught the attention of referee

"**Oh yeah, the first battle is between meowth and onix begin…"**

But no one made a move. That is when Brock noticed something 'that gem, it just looked like the one in which lucario was trapped.' He thought

"Yes brock they are the same crystals" ash said catching brock off guard

"How did you know what I was thinking and even more where did you get those" brock asked very surprised

"I came here to have a gym battle not to have a chat" ash said in his usual tone but one could feel it he was annoyed

"Alright then let's begin onix stay sharp this may not be a normal pokeomon use slam" brock said

"Catch it, throw it, seismic toss, ascend, then cross chop" ash commanded bluntly.

And the very same happened. Meowth caught onix's tail and threw him in air. Everyone gasped as onix broke through the ceiling and meowth quickly jumped behind him and caught the horn on its head and began rotating. The scene was a sight to behold as meowth rotated onix coiled around him and then threw him towards the arena and quickly dived after it charging a cross chop. Onix soon landed he created an explosion and dust flew around and it became worse when meowth followed with cross chop.

"Onix" brock cried as soon as he landed.

It took 2 minutes for the dust to settle but as it did everybody paled to see the outcomes. Meowth had managed to create a large crater with onix in the middle already fainted.

Ash just sighed when the decision was not made "ahem" he did it again but this time it took referee 1 minute to realize what had happened in front of him.

"**ooo..onn..onix iiss.s… unn….able to battle**" referee somehow found his voice in the end of the line

"How" this was only the word that skipped from brock's mouth

"Like you said brock let's get it over with quickly now why don't you call you next pokemon" ash said emotionless

Brock just in daze threw his next pokemon "fortress go"

"**Begin"**

"Flamethrower then iron tail" ash commanded

Brock didn't have the time to even react. Meowth launched flamethrower and quickly used iron tail smacking fortress into the wall. Fortress didn't fall down just was stuck there with swirls in his eyes.

"**Fortress is unable to battle**"

Brock was pretty shaken. All he could do was throw the next ball.

"**Battle between toxicroak and meowth will begin"**

Ash just sighed "get this over with it"

Meowth jumped and used thunder punch on toxicroak. Toxicroak staggered backwards soon to be met by a slash attack. He just fell down and didn't get up.

"**Toxicroak is unable to battle"**

Now brock was sweating bullets. Most of his experienced pokemon were taken out in matters of seconds. Seeing Brock's condition ash spoke

"You can always give up"

Brock just couldn't believe what the challenger just said, but it was true. Even he knew it would be impossible to take him out.

"I forfeit" brock said in a meek voice

"What was that, come again" ash said

"I said I forfeit" brock found his voice

"**Since the gym leader has forfeit the match, the mystery challenger wins"**

Ash just humped and moved towards brock. He couldn't even move due to the fear rising in him. Ash just went in front of brock and waited. At last he spoke

"My gym badge and a badge case please"

"Ye…yeah, Forrest go and bring them"

Forrest ran and came with them. Shaking he passed them to ash.

"Pathetic you are by the far worst and weakest gym leader I've ever faced" ash said while turning away.

As he was about to leave the reporter somehow found the courage to ask him "sir, what is your name?"

"I don't have any" he said while moving away "but I'm known as 'the lost one' "he said while melting into the shadows. When she tried to follow him they couldn't find him but through the broken ceiling they could see a man riding charizard.

"from what we can see a mystery challenger known as the lost one humiliates the pewter gyms' reputation and rides towards … from the direction of it cerulean gym be ware"

so guys I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible.

And also thanks to mark I reduced ash's height to 6'4". I know this is still tall but hey this is one of main reasons nobody recognises him.

Now, I suck at battles so would appreciate a little help. Also want to know whether you guys want all gym battles or only main ones with the traitors please vote so I could update accordingly

Anyway, good day you suckers


End file.
